Benutzer Diskussion:Scott Eccles
Willkommen! Hi Scott Eccles - wir freuen uns, dass Doctor Who Torchwood Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Doppelte Weiterleitungen Hi. Wenn du willst, dass es zu etwas mehrere Weiterleitungen gibt, funktioniert es leider nicht den Artikel einfach mehrmals verschiebst. Wenn du mal den Link Der Doktor tanzt probierst, verstehst du was ich meine (siehe doppelte Weiterleitung). Du müsstest sie stattdessen mit #WEITERLEITUNG [[]] per Hand anlegen.--Tribble-Freund 11:54, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hello I apologize for not being able to communicate in German. I was wondering whether I could ask you to please take over w:c:de.doctorwho, since that community died? The traditional nomenclature for Doctor Who wikis at Wikia is w:c:.doctorwho. By putting your wiki at w:c:de:doctorwhotorchwood, you're making it harder to find, and you're preventing inter-language integration. It is certainly possible for you to take over w:c:de.doctorwho. And you should. Because interlanguage links can only have one wiki at each language, it will greatly help all the Doctor Who wikis if you just took over and then moved your wiki to w:c:de.doctorwho. Please let me know soon whether you agree to this proposal, and I will start the process with Wikia. — CzechOut 20:29, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Scott. We've got permission to make the move to de.doctorwho. The switch will be coming through soon, but I can't give you an exact date yet. After the switch happens, you'll be able to make links to w:c:tardis by just adding the following to the end of the article: en:pagename :So, if you were on the page Rose Tyler, you would type en:Rose Tyler. You'd then want to come to tardis:Rose Tyler and type de:Rose Tyler to make a link make to this wiki. :You can actually start making these inter-language links now, if you want to. They'll make a redlink now, but when your wiki gets moved, they'll all turn blue. I've gone ahead and made a link at Rose Tyler just to show you what the red link looks like. This will also serve as a way to check when your wiki gets moved. As soon as it turns blue, you'll know you've been moved. :) CzechOut 21:52, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Hi, Scott :) As you can see, you've now been moved to de.doctorwho.wikia.com. We're still fine-tuning a few things, but the move is basically over. Links from this site to Doctor Who sites in other languages aren't working just yet, but links to this site are. In other words, there is: :::*a working link at es.doctorwho:Rose Tyler that leads to de.doctorwho:Rose Tyler :::*a non-working link at de.doctorwho:Rose Tyler that leads to es.doctorwho:Rose Tyler :::This will probably be resolved in under 72 hours. :::In the meantime, notice that any links you have to de.doctorwhotorchwood.com will still work. You now have three URLs that will take you to your pages: w:c:de.doctorwho:Rose Tyler, w:c:de.doctorwhotorchwood:Rose Tyler and w:c:de.tardis:Rose Tyler all go to the same page. CzechOut 19:38, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::The move is now complete. Links from this wiki to the other Doctor Who wiki now work, as you can see at Rose Tyler. Welcome to the Doctor Who family at Wikia! CzechOut 18:41, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Design Mainpage Hi Scott Eccles, ich bin Claudia aus dem Wikia-Team und würde gern mal ein bisschen in eurem Wiki arbeiten, wenn das ok ist. Hättet ihr Interesse an einem Skin und ein bisschen mehr Design auf der Hauptseite? Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum tollen Wiki übrigens, ihr habt hier wirklich was tolles auf die Beine gestellt! MfG, (Spinelli313 10:08, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) :Na klar ist das o.k.! Freu mich über jede mitarbeit...--Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:15, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo Scott Eccles. ::Ich spring mal eben für Spinelli313 ein und schraube ein wenig an der Hauptseite rum, wenn es dir Recht ist. Ich habe eure Unterhaltung verfolgt, und werde mal schauen, was sich mit den gewünschten zufälligen Artikeln bewerkstelligen lässt. Ich könnte dir zusätzlich spontan für das Bild mit den Doctor Who Logos auf der Hauptseite eine Imagemap vorschlagen, sprich, Links zu den jeweiligen Seiten einbauen, ohne einzelne Bilder erstellen zu müssen. Allerdings müsstest du mir dann sagen, welches Logo wohin führen sollte. Wie gesagt, nur ein spontaner Einfall ;-) ::Gib mir einfach mal Bescheid! ::Gruß, Micha (Talk) 11:16, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Einen neuen Service in tardis Wir haben eine neue Diskussionsrunde, die Ihnen helfen eröffnet. Rufen Sie tardis:board:United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Machen Sie so viele Beiträge wie Sie im Deutschen gibt wollen. Sie könnten in der Lage sein, einige Gemrman Lautsprecher zu gewinnen, um Ihnen zu helfen. — CzechOut 04:31, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Favicon für diese Wiki Hi Scott Eccles, ich würde gerne, dass wir ein neues Favicon für diese Wiki einsetzen, da ich das alte ziemlich langweilig und geschmacklos finde (Favicons sind die Icons oben bei den Internet-Tabs). Ich habe daran gedacht, das alte durch das hier zu ersetzen. Was sagst du darüber? PS: Vielen Dank für deine ganze Arbeit in dieser Wiki! :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 11:19, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frohes neues Jahr! :) Hi Scott Eccles, ich wünsche dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr! :) Inhaltlich werde ich definitv auch mitarbeiten, sofern ich die Zeit dazu finde. Ich werde dann allerdings wahrscheinlich einige Artikel aus der englischen Doctor-Who-Wiki übersetzen, da ich finde, dass die englische Wiki über einen großen Informationsschatz verfügt. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! :-) Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 12:48, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Entfernen der Bildunterschrift Hi Scott Eccles, wenn man Bilder mit "thumb" einbindet, steht bei dem Bild im Artikel immer die Unterschrift "Hinzugefügt von...". Meiner Meinung nach ist das ziemlich nervig, wenn man einen Artikel lesen möchte. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, das zu entfernen, was allerdings nur ein Administrator machen kann. Was ist deine Meinung darüber? Solltest du meiner Meinung sein, entfernst du die Bildunterschrift, in dem du auf MediaWiki:Wikia.css gehst. Auf "Bearbeiten" klickst und dort /* Entfernt das Hinzugefügt von... aus eingebundenen Bildern */ .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution { display: none } hinzufügst. Solltest du Fragen diesbezüglich haben, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Solltest du nicht meiner Meinung sein, ist es auch nicht soo schlimm. :) Mit freundlichem Gruß, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 14:33, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Tatsächlich finde ich das auch ziemlich lästig - hab's gerade versucht, hat aber nichts gebracht. Muss ich die andere eintragung auf der seite löschen, damit es funktioniert?--Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 14:45, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :: Nope, du hast es schon korrekt gemacht. Allerdings dauert es meistens einige Minuten, bis JS-Anpassungen auch angezeigt werden. Ansonsten hilft es auch manchmal, seinen Browser-Cache zu löschen oder den Browser neuzustarten. :) :: Edit: Bei mir funktioniert es jetzt.^^ Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 14:47, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::: Klappts bei dir jetzt auch? :) Falls nicht, drück mal Strg+F5. Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 15:44, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich war zu ungeduldig, kurz darauf war alles paletti...gruß,--Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:35, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bzgl. des Favicons Hi, wir hatten ja erst über das Favicon gesprochen. Das Problem dabei ist, dass man dafür Adminrechte braucht, weshalb du das übernehmen musst. :) Liebe Grüße, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 22:26, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorschlag:Einbringung eines Chats Hallo, ich habe da einen Vorschlag. Was hälst du davon, einen Chat in das Wiki einzuführen? Wikia bietet da eine tolle Funktion an, die du unter Spezial:WikiFunktionen leicht einstellen kannst (geht allerdings nur mit Administratoren-Rechten; kannst also nur du tun). Der Vorteil eines Chats wäre, dass wir uns leichter und besonders schneller austauschen können. Bei Fragen diesbezüglich kannst du entweder hier oder auf meiner Diskussionsseite fragen. Mit freundlichem Gruß, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 19:43, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Doctor oder Doktor ? Hi, mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei sehr vielen Artikeln "Doctor" statt "Doktor" steht. Eig. müsste doch "Doktor" die einzig korrekte Schreibweise sein, oder wieso wird dabei so oft "Doctor" benutzt? Grüße, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 18:57, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe mich da an einer Diskussion im Who-Forum orientiert, wo so ziemlich einhellig die Meinung vorherrschte, aufgrund des Titels der Serie immer mit dem Doctor zu arbeiten. Andere Titel und Bezeichnungen werden ja auch nicht eingedeutscht (Sergeant...) Ich hoffe, Du kannst damit leben...:-) gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 19:03, 13. Jan. ::Klar kann ich damit leben. :) Allerdings ist der Titel ja auch nur "Doctor", weil das eine britische Serie ist und daher auch einen englischen Titel trägt. In Wikipedia z.B. wird auch immer "Doktor" statt "Doctor" benutzt. Aber wenn das beim Who-Forum so geklärt wurde, mach ich das einfach auch mal. :) Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 19:05, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Artikel des Monat Hi, wie wärs mit einer Wahl zum Artikel des Monats.Viele Wikis haben das.Der Gewinnerartikel wird an der Haupseite angezeigt.So können leser gute und intresante artikel schnel finden. MisterMoria (Diskussion) 17:56, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC)MisterMoriaMisterMoria (Diskussion) 17:56, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallihallo, ich hätte vielleicht einmal kurz ne Bitte. Ich bin relativ neu hier in der Wiki. ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn der Charakter Infobox-Vorlage die Rubrik "Companions" oder "Begleiter" hinzugefügt wird. :Meinst du, es soll eine eigene Charakter-Box für Begleiter geben? Was würde da anderes drin stehen, als bei den anderen Charakterboxen? gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 06:30, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Manthei (Diskussion) 12:37, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo, Ich habe mehrere Artikel auf diesem Wiki aktualisiert, verbessert und korrigiert. Unter anderem http://de.doctorwho.wikia.com/wiki/Begleiter?s=wl&cb=1601 und den Eintrag zum War Doctor. Ich wollte fragen, warum diese geändert wurden. Sie waren völlig korrekt. Manthei (Diskussion) 21:38, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Am Kriegs-Doctor-Artikel hab ich seit Juli nicht mehr gewerkelt. Beim Begleiter-Artikel hab ich die Begründung unten rein geschrieben. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 05:40, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage - Infobox Charakter Hallo, wie wäre es wenn man zur Infobox noch den Abschnitt Famile hinzufügt, wie bespielsweise auf den folgenden Seiten des englischen Wikis: *Sarah Jane *Rose *Donna *River Song *Jo Grant *usw. *die englische Vorlage Es muss nicht jeweils ein Unterpunkt für Vater, Mutter, Bruder etc. hinzugefügt werden. Der Unterpunkt Familie würde sicher reichen. Dann könnte hinter den einzelnen Namen in Klammern die Bezeichnung Großvater, Vater, Bruder, Schwester, Sohn, Tochter etc. geschrieben werden. Ich finde diese Angaben immer sehr praktisch. Oder lieber nicht?! Dynara (Diskussion) 19:57, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) *Hallo Dynara, ist erledigt. Bei Amy Pond hab ich schon mal die Auflistung eingetragen. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:10, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) **Vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort, dann werde ich gleich ein paar Familienmitglieder hinzufügen. :) Dynara (Diskussion) 20:16, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Community-App: Dr. Who Moin Scott, wusstest du, dass mittlerweile mehr als die Hälfte aller Seitenaufrufe auf Wikia von mobilen Geräten wie Handys und Tablets kommen? Um diese Leser zu unterstützen, erstellen wir von Wikia eine Reihe von iOS- und Android-Apps die sich nur auf einzelne Communities fokussieren. Wir freuen uns, dass wir dir mitteilen können, dass das auch für euch der Fall ist! Das bedeutet, dass ihr eine App nur für eure Community habt, die von euch (den Admins) selbst hergerichtet werden kann. Diese Hilfe-Seite ist zwar momentan noch nicht ganz auf dem letzten Stand, aber sie gibt eine gute Übersicht, wie und wo Inhalte in der App bearbeiten könnt. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen zu der App haben solltest, oder wie ihr Inhalte einarbeiten könnt oder die App selber besser vorantreiben könnt, dann wende dich am besten direkt an Spezial:Kontakt. In etwa einer Woche werden wir die verschiedenen Apps auch noch einmal offiziell in den Wikia Deutschland News ankündigen. Super, dass ihr so eine prima Community auf die Beine gestellt habt - und viel Erfolg mit der App! --Avatar 11:39, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Easter Egg Hi, mir ist gerade ein Easter Egg in einem Mega Man Comic aufgefallen und zwar hier Datei:MegaMan41Cover2.jpg mit "Doctor Whom?", wo ich denke es ist eine deutliche Anspielung auf "Dr. Who" ist. Einige Wikias sammeln ja Easter Eggs zu ihrem Universum, nur fand ich hier keine passende Seite. Habe ich da etwas übersehen? Liebe Grüße Cyanide3 12:09, 14. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Doctor Who Quiz Hallo Scott Eccles, ich melde mich, weil ich gerne am Freitag eine kleine Aktion hier im Wiki umsetzen würde: Und zwar ist ja demnächst in Deutschland die 8. Staffel von Doctor Who erhältlich und ich würde zu diesem Anlass gerne ein Quiz zusammen mit einem Gewinnspiel veranstalten, dazu wollte ich dich ins Bott holen :) Für dich bedeutet das kein Mehraufwand, ich würde mich lediglich freuen, wenn du die Aktion vielleicht auf der Startseite publik machst oder anders hervorheben und unterstützen könntest. Bei Fragen, melde dich gerne! Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 10:20, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hört sich gut an. Wie wird das ablaufen? Gibt es ein Popup oder richtest Du einen Artikel dafür ein? Den könnte ich natürlich auf der Startseite bewerben. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 14:05, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Scott Eccles, ::Springteufel ist gerade unterwegs und ich springe spontan ein. Ich werde das Gewinnspiel gleich als Blog-Beitrag erstellen und dir den Link mitteilen, damit du von entsprechender Stelle aus darauf verlinken kannst :) ::Gruß ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:11, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Und da ist es: Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Doctor Who Quiz – Gewinne eine Staffel 8 DVD-Box :::Gruß :) :::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:51, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Es handelt sich bei der 5. Frage übrigens um das 16. Jahrhundert ... gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:35, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Löschanträge Ich habe einige Seiten zur Kategorie Löschanträge hinzugefügt. Ich wollte eigentlich so eine schöne Vorlage basteln wie diese hier: Companions of the Eleventh Doctor. Diese steht bei dem englischsprachigen Wiki auf jeder Seite von einem Begleiter und kann ausgeklappt werden. Leider schlugen meine Versuche fehl und ich habe nur diese beiden Vorlagen hinbekommen: 1, 2. Also daher würde ich dich oder einen anderen Admin bitten, die Vorlagen aus der Kategorie Kategorie Löschanträge zu löschen. Ich kann es leider nicht, sonst würde ich das auch tun und nicht dir die Arbeit machen. Vielen Dank schon einmal. --Dynara (Diskussion) 14:44, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Scott, Ich wollt nur sagen das ich jetzt da, und damit ein Teil des Wikis bin. John Smith Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 17:40, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ist Ok Heißt das Ich soll meinen artikel löschen, oder heßt das ich soll die Anderen unbekannten Planeten in den Artikel einfügen? Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 17:45, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Einmal löschen, bitte. Hey, Scott. Ich wollte dich nur mal bitten, diesen Artikel zu löschen: http://de.doctorwho.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Staffel_36 MFG ZealotOfAwesomeness (Diskussion) 20:03, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC)Zealot Hallo Scott, Ich wollte mal fragen ob du die Kategorieseiten Staffel 27, Staffel 28, Staffel 29 und Staffel 30" mal löschen kannst da sie durch "Doctor Who Staffel 27, Doctor Who Staffel 28, Doctor Who Staffel 29 und Doctor Who Staffel 30" ersetzt wurden. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 18:37, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie: Logos Tut mir Leid dass wusste ich nicht. Ich pass beim nächsten mal besser auf! Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 12:15, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Wie geht das? Ich meine mit dem Bilder Kategorisieren. Bearbeitungen Hallo Scott, Ich wollte mal fragen ob, und wenn dann wie man bei rückgängig gemachten Bearbeitungen sehen kann wer sie rückgängig gemacht hat. Gruß Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 20:18, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hallo. Wenn sich jemand nicht anmeldet, kann ich nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelt. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 07:36, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hallo nochmal Scott, Ich wollte mal fragen wie man bei Artikeln wo man schon den Titel angenommen hat nochmal den Titel ändern kann. Entschuldige wenn ich dafür dich frage allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich es so besser verstehe und außerdem geht es schneller. Gruß Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 12:59, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo Scott, Ich wollte nochmal auf die frage ein paar Zentimeter über diesem Beitrag Hinweisen, ich würde dies nämlich gerne wissen! Falls du es nicht weiß guck ich selber nach Gruß Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 15:16, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo Scott, Ich wollte mal Fragen wie man bei Staffeln die Folgen Bearbeiten kann, weil bei Staffel 35 von Doctor Who ist etwas nicht ganz richtig(The Girl Who Died und The Woman Who Lived sind nicht Folge 3 und 4 sondern Folge 5 und 6 Gruß Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 13:54, 12. Mai 2015 (UTC) Der 500. Stock Hallo Scott, Um kurz zu erklären was ich hier gemacht habe: Ich habe bei den Kategorien ein bisschen aufgeräumt es gibt jetzt 3 Große Kategorien und eine ganz Große. die 3 Großen sind: Time-Space Visualiser(Alle Kategorien die mit dem DWU zu tun haben) Reale Welt(Alle Kategorien die was mit der Realen Welt zu tun haben) Non-DWU(Alle Kategorien die nicht zum DW-Kanon gehören aber trotzdem was mit Doctor Who zu tun haben) Und die ganz Große ist: Der 500. Stock(dort werden die ganzen Großen Kategorien gespeichert) Das TARDIS Wiki macht das schon eine ganze Weile so und ich finde die Namen auch lustig und haben was mit dem DWU zu tun. Ich finde nähmlich z.B. das sich "Der 500. Stock" viel besser anhört als "!Hauptkategorie". Das ist nur meine Meinung, falls du damit nicht einverstanden bist kann ich ja alles rückgängig machen. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 16:37, 24. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Nochmal, Ich habe jetzt noch die Große Kategorie "Wiki" zum 500. Stock hinzugefügt. Eigentlich wollte ich nur Anmerken das es dir und wahrscheinlich vielen anderen so geht als ob ich alles so wie das TARDIS Wiki machen will, allerdings ist dem nicht so. Ich finde nur das wir uns bei ein paar Dingen im TARDIS Wiki wir uns ein Beispiel nehmen können. Ist nicht so das ich keine eigenen Ideen hab allerdings finde ich ist beim TARDIS Wiki sehr Ordentlich und Sortiert und ich will halt das es auch bei uns Ordentlich und Sortiert wird. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 16:49, 24. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Vorlage: Buch1 Hi Scott Eccles, kannst du bitte bei der Vorlage Buch1 unten die Folgenübersicht in Reihenfolge umändern? Da eine Folgenübersicht bei Büchern irgendwie sinnlos ist. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 19:53, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Buchcover Hi Scott, Danke - ja ich hatte einen tollen Urlaub. Ist Ok, ich werde ab jetzt vorsichtiger vorgehen. Kann ich überhaupt Bilder löschen? Wenn nein musst du oder Jefferson Hope das unternehmen, weil gelöscht werden müssen sie auf jeden Fall. Warum sind deswegen eigentlich gleich alle Romanfassungen doppelt? Oder hast du das einfach so gesagt? PS: Danke für das Bild in Staffel 35 - Ich bin nicht so der Photoshop Profi ;) Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 09:26, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Zeitformen Hi Scott, Ja, tut mir leid ich versuch mich schon dran zu halten, aber ich habs mir irgendwie angewöhnt - achte jetzt mehr drauf. Die Gegenwartsform betrifft sich aber nur auf in-Universe Artikel oder? Artikel die die Reale Welt betreffen betrifft das nicht, oder? --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 21:05, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Wo? Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 20:33, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Oh, das ist praktisch! Danke. Ich wusste nicht mal das es sowas gibt. Kann man denn nach Zahlen suchen, wenn ja wo? Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 20:40, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Raffinierte Taktik, hab mich schon gefragt warum jedes Bild von dir mit einer Zahl beginnt. Werde mich ab jetzt dem System anschließen. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 20:55, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Neue Episoden Ja klar! Wollte ich auch schon vorschlagen, war mir aber nicht sicher ob wir das machen wollen. ;) Gruß Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 14:44, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Episodenartikel 1. Frage: Crew ganz raus lassen, oder nur die verlinkungen löschen? 2. Frage: Da du ja den Celestial Toyroom auch übersetzt hast, wie wollen wir den Tribe of Gum übersetzen? Und ja Hintergrundinformationen klingt besser. Wir können auch gerne das mit den Schulkindern lassen. Und wegen den Produktionsfehlern: Das TARDIS-Wiki hat da so eine Art Forum. Wie sollen wir das umsetzen? Lassen oder einfach einen Artikel verlinken? Die Chronologie Artikel sind im TARDIS Wiki ja auch unter so einem Forum. (http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Theory:Doctor_Who_television_discontinuity_and_plot_holes/The_Daleks) (http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Theory:Timey-wimey_detector?t=20150913184749) Natürlich kannst du, die Überschriften sortieren! Ich finde es sogar toll, dass du dich dort integrierst! Gruß Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 20:35, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Neue Episoden Hi Scott, Ja das habe ich ;). (hier(Stream 3 funktioniert bei mir am besten, musst mal ausprobieren. Am besten einfach Google Chrome benutzen)). Ich war jetzt 5 Tage lang nicht da, aber jetzt bin ich wieder aktiv ;). Habt ihr eine Lösung gefunden was neue Folgen angeht? Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 12:38, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Komisch. Bei mir funktioniert der Link... benutze mal http://www.stream2watch.co/live-tv/gb/bbc-1-live-stream. Und ok. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 12:50, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Nein hab ich eigentlich nicht. Ein Freund hatte schon das Problem mit dem Anmelden. Benutzt du ABP oder NoScript? Vielleicht liegt es daran... Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 13:05, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Guck mal unten ("Stream2watch.co On Stream2watch.com you can watch live Television and Sports via stream - you will never have to pay for any stream - do not download or install anything you might use adblock for best stream experience. Enjoy dont hestitate to contact us through our facebook fanpage") da steht es sogar ;). Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 13:09, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) So. Wenn du es haben MÖCHTEST (!) dann gehst du bei Mozilla Firefox oben rechts auf die 3 Linien und dann auf Add-ons. Dann gehst du links auf Add-ons suchen und gibst oben rechts in der Leiste ABP bzw. NoScript '''ein. Ein gutes erklär Video zu NoScript geibt es ''hier''... ich benutze übrigens beides schon seit über 2 Jahren (außer auf YouTube). Mein Freund hat es übrigens so gemacht: er hat bei Google einfach nach '''BBC One Stream gesucht und sich durch geklickt. Es gibt allerdings Streams die stocken, und welche die verzögert sind. Dann gibt es noch welche die nur im 4:3 Format statt im 16:9 Format sind. Einfach mal gucken, allerdings funktioniert den den ich dir gesendet habe bei mir am besten. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 13:53, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Die neuen, portablen Infoboxen Hallo Scott Eccles, wir melden uns bei euch, als eine unserer Top-Communitys, um euch bei der Umstellung auf das neue Infobox-Format der portablen Infoboxen zu unterstützen, und wir haben euch ein paar Werkzeuge mitgebracht, die euch den Umstieg erleichtern sollen. Warum wir das überhaupt machen Auf eurem Desktop-Rechner und Laptop sehen eure Infoboxen wahrscheinlich fantastisch aus. Das Problem ist jedoch, dass viele der aktuellen Infoboxen sich nur schlecht auf mobile Ansichten und Geräte übertragen lassen; und die Zugriffe von mobilen Geräten steigen immer weiter. Folgendes Diagramm veranschaulicht, dass der mobile Traffic in den letzten Jahren um 36 % zugenommen hat, währen der Desktop-Traffic lediglich um 4 % gewachsen ist: Die Zukunft ist mobil. Das gilt nicht nur für Wikia, sondern für das komplette Web. Seht euch aktuelle Trends und Wachstumsprognosen für die Zukunft in Sachen mobilem Traffic an – es ist erstaunlich! Gemeinsam mit der Wikia-Community haben wir das neue Infobox-Format entwickelt, um eure großartigen Inhalte besser auf mobilen Geräten (und auch mit anderen zukünftigen Technologien) darstellen zu können, ohne dabei übermäßig komplizierten Code zu produzieren, dessen Logik man sich erst erarbeiten müsste. Trotzdem muss man sich natürlich ein bisschen einarbeiten, aber wir sind hier, um zu helfen! Und der jetzt investierte Aufwand wird sich in der Zukunft um ein Vielfaches positiv bemerkbar machen. Nützliche Werkzeuge zur Vereinfachung der Umwandlung Wir haben in allen Wikia-Communitys zwei neue Funktionen aktiviert, die euch bei der Umwandlung der Infoboxen unterstützen sollen. Die eine Funktion hilft euch dabei, alte Infoboxen in das neue „Code-Markup“ zu übertragen. Sie identifiziert Vorlagen, die von ihrer Code-Struktur eine mögliche Infobox darstellen und platziert eine Box oben in der rechten Spalte der Vorlagenseite. Ihr könnt der Funktion nun mitteilen, dass es sich entweder um keine Infobox handelt (dann verschwindet die Box und die Vorlage wird von der Liste der Umwandlungsfunktion gestrichen), oder ihr könnt auf den farbigen Button klicken und euch in einem neuen Tab einen Entwurf für die neue Infobox auf einer Unterseite generieren lassen, um mit der neuen Infobox bedenkenlos experimentieren zu können. Beachtet bitte, dass der automatisch generierte Code nicht perfekt ist und vor allem bei komplexeren Vorlagen an seine Grenzen stoßen kann. Hier und da muss der Code und das CSS ggf. noch angepasst werden, um euren Wünschen und Vorstellungen zu entsprechen. Bei der zweiten Funktion handelt es sich um einen neuen Abschnitt auf Spezial:Insights, der euch zeigt, welche Infoboxen noch auf altem Code basieren und überarbeitet werden müssen. Bedenkt auch hier, dass der Automatismus die ein oder andere Vorlage erfassen kann, die eigentlich keine Infobox ist, oder Infoboxen, die nicht nach gängigen Prinzipien gestaltet worden sind, gar nicht erst auftauchen. Auch hier könnt ihr auf „Konvertieren!“ klicken um einen Code-Entwurf zu erhalten. Auf der Hilfeseite zu den portablen Infoboxen findet ihr weitere Informationen zum Umgang mit dem neuen Code-Markup sowie Tipps zur Gestaltung und weiterführende Hilfe. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch gerne ein, zwei Vorlagen als Beispiel umwandeln und/oder ihr könnt hier eure Fragen stellen, was die neuen portablen Infoboxen anbelangt. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:51, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Bannantrag: 94.135.138.137 (Vandalismus) Hi Scott, Ich werde jetzt den Schlussstrich ziehen! Es ist nicht das erste mal das der Nutzer der besagten IP auf meinem Profil Vandalismus ausübt. Bereits 3 mal hat er alles gelöscht und 1 mal Blödsinn auf mein Profil geschrieben. Bann ihn wenigstens für einen Monat, damit er über seine Fehler nachdenkt und nicht nochmal so etwas tut. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 18:17, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Ist erledigt! Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:40, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagen Begleiter * Die Vorlagen sind hier abgelegt: **Erster **Zweiter **Dritter **Vierter **Fünfter bis Achter Doctor fehlt noch **Neunter **Zehnter **Elfter **Zwölfter * Du kannst sie gerne verändern Liebe Grüße --Dynara (Diskussion) 12:10, 18. Jan. 2016 (UTC)